《辐射：新维加斯》弹药
在《輻射：新維加斯》中，彈藥是由武器發射的消耗性材料，其目的是將能量投射到指定的目標或區域中。 目前，嗶嗶小子-3000中可以顯示所有類型的彈藥，而對於其重量的標識為該種彈藥的總重量而非單發重量。 彈藥類型 槍支 爆炸物 能量武器 其他 彈藥盒 註：子彈重量僅應用於硬核模式中 1可用於使用5.56mm子彈的武器 2可用於使用.357馬格南子彈的武器 彈藥代碼（暫時） 10mm子彈 00004241 十毫米空心彈：0013e43b 十毫米穿甲空心彈：00140aa8 12.7毫米子彈：001429cf 12.7毫米空心彈:001613d4 12口徑子彈：0008ecf5 12口徑橡膠彈：0013e446 12口徑硬幣彈：001582da 12口徑麥格農：00165e79 12口徑重型彈藥：0013e447 20口徑彈藥：000e86f2 20口徑麥格農：00165e7a 20口徑重型彈藥：0013e448 223型子彈：00160c41 22LR型子彈：0007ea27 22LR型空心彈：0013e439 22LR比賽專業彈藥：00121162 25毫米榴彈：00096c40 25毫米高爆榴彈：0013e449 308口徑子彈：0006b53c 308口徑穿甲彈：0013e442 308口徑空心彈：0013e443 308口徑穿甲空心彈：00140aa0 357麥格農子彈：0008ed02 357麥格農空心彈：0013e43c 357麥格農穿甲空心彈：00140a9e 38型特殊彈藥：0015e8ee 40毫米榴彈：007ea26 40毫米燃燒榴彈：00158307 44麥格農子彈：0002937e 44麥格農空心彈：0013e437 44麥格農半沖孔彈藥：0013e438 44特殊型號子彈：0015e8ed 45-70定製彈：00121133 45-70定製空心彈:0013e43d 45-70定製半沖孔彈藥:0013e43e 50MG型子彈：0008ecff 50MG穿甲空心彈：00140aa1 50MG穿甲彈：0013e445 50MG燃燒彈：0013e444 5.56毫米子彈：00004240 5.56毫米穿甲彈：00140a9f 5.56毫米空心彈：0013e441 5.56毫機甲子彈：00078cc4 5.56毫米過量彈藥:0013e440 5毫米子彈：0006b53d 5毫米穿甲彈:0013e43f 5毫米穿甲空心彈：001613ff 5毫米機甲彈藥：000615a8 5毫米過量彈藥:00121150 9毫米子彈：0008ed03 9毫米空心彈：0013e43a 9毫米+p彈藥:00160c40 9毫米機甲彈藥:00176e5c 外星能量電池：00029364 導彈： 000b8791 導彈（型號2）：0005f706 導彈（型號3）:00029383 導彈（型號4）：00078cc5 導彈（高爆）：0013e44b 導彈（高速）：0013e44c BB彈：0002935b 飛鏢：0004741 神奇伴侶彈藥:00176e54 電子充能包：0006b53e 電子沖能包（型號2）:000615af 電荷能量塊（散裝）:00158311 電荷能量塊（充滿）:0015830e 電荷能量塊（過量）:0015830d 小型核彈：00020799 噴火器燃料：00029371 噴火器燃料（自製）：00166f62 噴火器燃料（型號2）：00078cc1 聲波能量包：0014f44a 聲波能量包（型號2）：00056634 迷魂搶能量電池：0006a80d 微型核聚變反映堆：00121155 微型核融合電池：00004485 微型核融合電池（型號2）：00078cc3 微型核聚變電池：00158312 微型核聚變電池（充滿）：0015830c 微型核聚變電池(過量）：0015830b 膠捲：0011a207 內利斯炮彈殼：001003b0 阿基米德Ⅱ供電裝置 0016aef9 能量電池：00020772 能量電池（型號2）：00078cc2 能量電池（型號3）：00166b5a 能量電池（散裝）：00158313 能量電池（充滿）：001582e0 能量電池（過量）：001582df 彈藥供應商 以下列出了主要的彈藥供應商及其大量供應的特定種類彈藥。 * .308子彈：位於麥卡倫營地的丹尼爾·坎特雷拉斯中士以及位於胡佛大壩的軍需官巴頓。 * 12.7mm子彈：位於麥卡倫營地的丹尼爾·坎特雷拉斯中士以及位於胡佛大壩的軍需官巴頓。 * 12號霰彈：位於胡佛大壩的軍需官巴頓。 * 25mm榴彈、.50MG：位於軍火販子處的軍火販子機器人，位於188貿易站的亞歷山大以及位於胡佛大壩的軍需官巴頓。 * （待翻譯）40mm榴彈：位於諾瓦克的克利夫·布里斯科，位於軍火販子處的軍火販子機器人，位於莫哈維前哨站的萊西，位於內利斯空軍基地的大炮幫軍火管理員以及位於胡佛大壩的軍需官巴頓。 * 火焰噴射器燃料：位於清泉鎮的切特以及位於普瑞姆的詹森·納什。 * 除火焰噴射器燃料和導彈外，其他各種彈藥在位於大汗幫軍火庫的大汗幫軍火商處都有大量存貨。 * 導彈，高速、導彈，高爆：軍火販子機器人。 Loading To load different ammunition, go into the Pip-Boy, scroll to the "Ammunition" section and select from the list any compatible ammunition type for the currently equipped weapon. Outside of the Pip-Boy menu, pressing hotkey "2" on PC or "Up" on the Xbox or PS3 d-pad will change ammunition; this will also cause the weapon to be reloaded with the new ammunition. Bugs * Occasionally when switching between types of ammunition for a gun, the loaded ammunition may become "stuck" and not allow you to switch. ** To correct this, you need to switch over to another weapon that is hotkeyed. ** Alternatively, you can drop all ammunition of the currently loaded type. The gun should then switch to the other ammunition type and then you can pick back up the first set of ammunition. ** Alternatively, you can unequip the weapon in the Pip-Boy, then change ammunition types. * When adding large amounts of ammunition using the console command , the game may crash. This is especially evident when adding .50 MG incendiary rounds. * When transferring ammunition to a companion in Hardcore mode and you get a message that the transfer will overload them (which is correct), try reducing the amount you're giving them at once. For instance, Boone might not like you giving 200 microfusion cells to him at once, try 20 or 50 at a time. You can keep trickling them in at this reduced amount until they're all transferred. You can then proceed to transfer in different ammunition types in the same trade session, but once you exit, you'll have to take some weight off him to bring him under 220WG to 'overload' him with ammunition again. Note: On the character wheel, it will still display his maximum full weight (220/220 WG) though what he's truly carrying could now be far exceeding this. * While using .22LR, plinking ammunition in Vault 3, the repercussion sounds of bullets won't stop until you have exited the Vault. * While using special ammo, if the magazine capacity of the weapon you're using is greater than the number of default weapon rounds you have in your inventory you won't be able to reload past that number after fast travels and savegame loads. Usually, happens when breaking down default ammo to make special ammo. The bug will persist until the number of default weapon rounds in your inventory surpasses the magazine capacity. de:Fallout: New Vegas Munition en:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition es:Munición de Fallout: New Vegas pt:Munições do Fallout: New Vegas ru:Боеприпасы Fallout: New Vegas sv:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition uk:Боєприпаси Fallout: New Vegas Category:Fallout: New Vegas items Category:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition Category:《辐射：新维加斯》物品 Category:《辐射：新维加斯》弹药